


Fussy

by Samsara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/pseuds/Samsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he spent most of his life worrying about Oikawa, it's only natural that Iwaizumi doesn't know what to do with his time after he and Oikawa go to different colleges.</p><p>(Based on the Seijou Short in Volume 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussy

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I thought it might be cute to express how Oikawa's capable of functioning WITHOUT Iwaizumi as a crutch. And how Iwaizumi probably is a worried boyfriend when he can't keep an eye on him. IDK it's not beta'd and just meant to be a fluffy little way of me saying "I AM SO EXCITED THAT THEY'RE GOING TO BE RIVALS." THIS DISTANCE IS GOING TO BE SO GOOD FOR THEM OKAY? IWA'S JUST A NERVOUS PUPPY BECAUSE HE HAS SO MUCH TIME ON HIS HANDS AND HE'S LEARNING THAT OIKAWA DOESN'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED AND I LOVE DEVELOPING RELATIONSHIPS OKAY?
> 
> Based on the Seijou short in Volume 17!

Codependency wasn't a word that Iwaizumi had in his vocabulary. In fact, he had sworn to himself if he ever felt he and Oikawa were becoming codependent on one another, he would have to end their relationship until they could get things worked out. Through out their life in school, Iwaizumi had always been the doting one, constantly checking up on Oikawa in the most brutish of ways by tossing around insults the same way the setter would toss the ball. Effortless.  
The semester had only just started and althought Iwaizumi and Oikawa were only an hour and a half or so away from one another the fact of the matter remained. They were not in the same location. And frankly, Iwaizumi was finding it a lot harder than he anticipated it would be. Surely he couldn't be the only one who was a mess from the extended period away from each other? It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. Iwaizumi would often go away during Golden Week as a kid and Oikawa would be at home and if they could survive that as well as countless other holidays, they could survive college apart.

Or rather, Iwaizumi could survive college apart.

He'd become a nervous wreck, constantly adjusting and organizing his dorm room. He'd stack books accordingly, reorganize his pencil case, do his homework (and triple check it for accuracy) and the list went on of the things Iwaizumi did to bide his time. No matter what he did, he would always come back to thinking about Oikawa. Was he sleeping enough? Was he eating? Was he making sure not to aggravate his knee? What about his homework, was he managing it well? Was he making friends?

Sitting at his desk, Iwaizumi let out a loud groan and practically swiped his re-organized for the seventeeth time stack of notebooks from the surface. Collecting them and re-organizing once more, he caved. He had to call him. He had to check in on him. He had to be absolutely, one hundred and ten percent sure that Oikawa was alright. He was absolutely hopeless without Iwaizumi there to take care of him and it was causing him more trouble than it was worth.  
With hands shaking, mostly from the sudden explosive rage he'd experienced from annoyance at himself, Iwaizumi fumbled with his phone, aggressively punching in Oikawa's information. The phone now at his ear, his hands continued to tremble. He was probably doing something dumb like realizing he hadn't eaten in two days and was now in the midst of eating some crap and --

"Iwa-chan, this is your forth call today, are you sure you're doing okay?" Oikawa's voice chimed out over the phone, sounding like he was in the middle of chewing something. He hushed a moment, whispering to someone 'Oh, it's my boyfriend again.' followed by a 'Wow he must be a mess. It's kind of cute.'

"I'M FINE!!" Iwaizumi nearly barked over the phone, pleased his roommate wasn't around to hear his sudden outburst. "ARE YOU?!" He was yelling and unbeknownst to him, Oikawa had pulled the phone away from his ear. "You're eating, right?! You better be eating, dumbass! I'm not going to drop everything and come up there to make you dinner you know!"

"Hmm, it sounds more like you want to come up here to make me dinner." Oikawa hummed, clearly smiling on the other end as he put another mouthful of food in his mouth. "Hajime, you made such a fuss over me before we left about taking care of myself. It's like you didn't think I could handle being away from you. Tsk, tsk~!"

"What am I supposed to expect from you, Tooru?!" Iwaizumi whined into the phone beginning to pace around the dorm room, rubbing his face over and over with his palm. "You've been so careless through-out school, I'm going to make a fuss! I worry about you!"

"You don't need to," Oikawa said with a hum in his voice. "Iwa-chan, you've been so good at getting on my ass when I'm slipping up or being forgetful, you have to give yourself some credit. Besides, you told me to take care of myself. And I am, but I have to ask you the same, Iwa-chan. Are you taking care of yourself?" Iwaizumi went silent and sat down on the edge of his bed, listening to Oikawa's words intently. "When was the last time you ate? Be honest."

"...Yesterday morning." He admitted, almost sheepishly as he could feel himself glowing with embarrassment.

"Ah, I thought so~!" Oikawa chimed up, making a tsking sound. "All these years of scolding me, and I think it's my turn to scold you. I am fine on my own, and you should be too. So please," His voice trailed off, as if waiting for a confirmation from Iwaizumi to announce he was listening.

"Yeah?"

"Please, take care of yourself Shittywaizumi~!" A snort came out from the other end of the line as Oikawa found his attempt at mocking his boyfriend much funnier than it needed to be. "You don't need to worry about me. If something happens and I need you, I will call you."

"Are you patronizing me?"

"I am," Oikawa announced rather proudly. "I'm doing so now so I won't have to patronize you in our match in two weeks. So I don't want to hear another word of your fussiness until then --" And before Iwaizumi could even get a word in edgewise. . . "Okay, Hajime~ Love you~ Buh-bye~!" The line went quiet with Oikawa ending the call.

Two weeks.

All this time, Iwaizumi had been spending his energy worrying about whether Oikawa would be able to function without him. He was fine. Absolutely peachy. It was Iwaizumi who was the mess. Who was he going to dote on now?

" _So I won't have to patronize you in our match in two weeks!_ "

Himself. He would dote on himself.

He had two weeks before he saw Oikawa again. Two weeks to bide his time and turn it into constructive. Two weeks to bond with his teammates.

And two weeks to show him just how powerful he was with him. And without him.


End file.
